Unfortunately For You
by NightPerson
Summary: Spring Leonwish, a professional dancer in the making, or so she thought. After her failed attempt at a dance audition in her hometown her parents are now working abroad and she is sent to live in Tokyo, Ikebukuro with her Japanese uncle for a year. But she isn't complaining, things not going her way is a bit of usual thing for her. NOW DISCONTINUED.
1. Prologue

** I just started watching Durarara, a bit late but yeah I'm only on episode 10 and I really felt like writing a fanfiction so here I am. This may be a romance I'm not 100% sure on the pairings but I have an idea, IzayaXOC possibly? ;)**

**Btw first fanfiction. Ever. So please be a bit nice, but still, constructive ****criticism please! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything of Durarara.**

Do_ double pirouettes into a tilt then do a split leap, do another tilt then do some improvisation._

It was a simple routine really, but when every person in the room had their eyes fixated on you the pressure always seems to take over. I was on my way on becoming a professional dancer. At the crisp age of eighteen. I wasn't necessarily the sharpest tool in the shed when it came to dancing but with cold heart sweat and blood I climbed up the ladder and well, here I am now. Maybe that was a little over exaggerated but you get the point.

As I began the routine I could feel me getting more and more lightheaded by the second. I could feel waves of nausea creeping up on my face as I danced; I quickly shrugged it off though. As I started my improvisation I saw the adjudicator's nods of approval. I smiled contentedly, just as I was about to finish I felt a disgusting feeling of vomit in my stomach.

I literally prayed to God in my head hoping I wouldn't puke. However it seems as though my prayers weren't answered, I ended up puking. But even worse I puked on one of the adjudicators. At that moment time literally felt like it was slowing down. I could feel tears forming in my eyes, waiting to be released. Again, over exaggerated but that really wasn't the point at the moment. All my chances of becoming a professional just died down the toilet.

I was so screwed.

On the entire ride back home my parents gave me comforting words and advice. I felt like crying, thank God I didn't though, I wasn't the type to cry. Well maybe my dreams didn't go completely down the toilet, but then again I did puke on the judge. I felt kind of guilty though. I didn't even apologize I just ran right out. But then again if anyone else was in my position who the hell would apologize at the moment? As I was thinking about my rudeness and my professional career I heard my mom's voice pipe into my thoughts.

"Oh Spring," my name is Spring by the way, Spring Leonwish. My mom is American and my dad's Japanese, I kept my mom's last name though. I have bright auburn hair with dark as night, black eyes. I'm not exactly neither tall nor short, so I guess I'm about 5'9. Anyways I'll stop explaining who I am; this isn't exactly a dating site.

As my mom continued with what she was saying I ended up learning that in two days. I was going to have to live with my Japanese uncle in Tokyo. (From my dad's side of course) Specifically I was going to live in Tokyo, Ikebukuro for a year. My parents were planning on working abroad, since they had high hopes that I was going to make it in my audition they had thought I would be moving out. But unfortunately fate played a different role.

So now instead of becoming a dancer like I had hoped, I suppose fates playing a different role on me now. But then again not many things seem to go my way. Not that I'm complaining, but then again I'm used to it. Besides, I like challenges, bring in a little more fun in my somewhat dull life. This may seem off topic but sometimes I wonder of my personality. There are times when I'm playful and kind. And there others when I'm serious and dull and sometimes just plain mean. Damn my bizarre 'mood swings.'

For what seemed like an eternity of weird thoughts we finally reached my home. When I reached the front doorstep all I really wanted to do was just go to sleep and maybe fantasize what life would be like if I hadn't screwed up. Even though it is only eight thirty pm, besides, tomorrow was going to be a long day of packing and goodbyes.

In normal school circumstances, I was considered 'popular,' so I did have a good amount of friends. I honestly didn't care about popularity unlike some of those bitches who wear makeup all the time and force themselves on some random guy. I honestly don't see the point of make-up sometimes, sure I wear it for dance sometimes but to me it's just like you're hiding who you are. Now here I am rambling again, I suppose I should just shut up and go the hell to sleep. Today was a long day and I'm pretty sure tomorrow is going to be an even longer day, and I'll be damned if I wake up tomorrow with barely any energy due to the fact that I was awake all night because of what my mind experienced today. I know I'm really repetitive with what I say but this is the last time I'm going to say it, today was a long day.

Little did she know that coming to live in Ikebukuro would probably be one of the worst memories of her life. But if her cards were played right then maybe, just maybe this fate of hers would be changed into a much more... fortunate chain of events

**Did you like it? This is my first fanfiction. EVER. Please read and review, constructive criticism is best I guess. I would upload more but considering I'm uploading this at 1 in the morning... and don't worry actual Durarara characters will be introduced next chapter! Anyway's thank you for reading the prologue of my story! :)**


	2. Meetings

**Wow… you guys are great it was only a day and I had gotten 3 followers, 1 review, and 1 favorite for my story, and it was only a chapter! Thank you guys very much! And also a word of warning… some of these characters MIGHT be OOC I really didn't know how to explain some of their characters.. THAT'S WHY I NEED TO WATCH ALL THE EPISODES… I'm only on episode 13 **

**Disclaimer: I Don't own Durarara **

We were about to land as I looked out the window of the plane. I saw numerous sky high skyscrapers that loomed over the city, the city of Ikebukuro acting as its shadow with the lights from the buildings shining in the night sky. It was around three am by the time I got there. This made me think of one those mythical fantasy story clichés, as in where there was always some kind of guardian that protected the city or town.

Like when you're up on one of the skyscrapers you would just feel safe and feel as though all that crap you experienced down there would just melt away. And yet, at the same time you could still feel so frightened at the same time because the God is so dominant and commanding. Not to mention he could throw you off whenever he wanted, even if the God was compassionate and benevolent.

Spring chuckled in an amused state; she sometimes couldn't believe how her thoughts that could be so simple and plain could transform into some smart ass statement. As the plane was descending she let her mind drift back to a few hours ago.

_**FLASHBACK**_

"OMG Spring! While you're on your little trip, if you see any hot guys send us some pictures ok? Don't forget to tell us the details to!" Some of my supposed 'friends' squealed into my ear as I worked through my rounds of goodbyes and hugs.

I wasn't one of those people who only pretended to like their 'friends' and really secretly hate them only to not seem like a loner. Well, half of that was true, only some of my friends were pretty decent and I honestly didn't care if I was loner. It was already five o'clock by the time I finished through my last group of friends. I started at around ten in the morning and ended at five. Seven God damn hours, it was true that I was supposedly 'popular' and that I didn't have many friends, but hell did they live far. Damn the large city of my hometown, Washington. I guess I forgot to mention I live in Washington but that wasn't really important anymore since I was going to be leaving Washington in the next seven hours. Yep, I was leaving at midnight, that's why I wanted a good night sleep. Not some shitty one.

When I got home I wasn't even inside the house when I got barraged by my parents in a fit of hugs and kisses. "Spring we are going to miss you so much!" I heard my mom exclaim. "Oh yes, yes we will!" I heard my dad announce. My parents were really go-happy people, however as eccentric as they were they were probably one of the best parents an eighteen year old teenager could probably ask for.

I knew I wasn't really one to cry but I couldn't help but feel the tears flowing out of my eye sockets. I guess you could say I was actually 'crying a river.' "God, mom and dad I will really, really, really miss you…. please I hope we'll all come home safe" I managed to squeak out between sobs. My mom and dad continued to cry as they pulled me against their chests.

After about an hour of just standing there and hugging we pulled ourselves together and with another breath taking hug I lugged myself upstairs into my room. I needed to double check that I had everything I needed, starting from underwear to my stuffed toys.

_**END FLASHBACK**_

While I was walking around the airport utterly confused of what I was doing I rammed into someone, quite embarrassingly in fact. I blushed as I apologized (I didn't really know much Japanese, my dad only taught me a bit so it was a bit broken) as I looked up at the man I bashed into noticed the man he was about the same size as me, chestnut hair with a somewhat bob cut, black eyes, some of these sort of looking 'smart ass' glasses and a doctors lab coat.

It was when I saw his lab that I noticed who he was. "Shinra Kishitani?! You're my uncle!" I said in a surprised way. I only saw my uncle once, and that was when I was two years old. I had really only seen him in photos, not to mention the ten year lapse between him and my dad.

He looked at me in a curious gaze before his eyes widened in shock. "It is you Spring! You've changed so much I barely recognized you. Also the last time I saw you, was when you were two years old. Your parents told me about the situation you're in… I'm truly sorry" he said in a concerned tone. I shrugged, "It really isn't anything to be worried about" I said to him in a sort of sad matter.

He just nodded before announcing, "I'll give you a quick tour of the not's and do's and such of Ikebukuro so follow me! And don't worry even though it's three in the morning a lot of people are still awake and besides it'll be pretty quick" I hesitated before following him and into my new life for the next year.

"So this is 60 Story Street and there's another road around here called Sunshine Street, Ikebukuro isn't exactly the safest place but it's probably a lot safer than last year and years before since all the color gangs are gone now. Well, most of them I guess… look out for the Dollars ok? They're apparently a color gang but they don't have a color and they apparently have some mental issues" he explained carefully.

I already knew what color gangs were because of some research I did on Ikebukuro. They were basically gangs who wore a piece of clothing with the color corresponding with the name they had, for example Yellow Scarves, meaning they had to wear something that had that color in it, in which this case, is yellow.

While I was lost in thought again, I walked into someone, or rather something. What that something was, was some sort of anime figure. I inwardly face palmed, this was the second time I bumped into something. Stepping out from behind the figurine two people, a girl and a guy came walking out. "Hey, Mr. Kishitani how is your work going?" The girl asked.

"Hello Erika, everything is going great, oh and this here is my niece, Spring Leonwish, and Spring, this here is Erika Karisawa and the boy next to her is Walker Yumasaki" he explained. "Hi do you like anime? We both love anime" both Erika and Walker asked me simultaneously. I didn't necessarily like anime, but it was ok, I was about to open my mouth when a manly voice chimed in.

"Hey don't forget about us!" The voice had said in an almost annoyed tone. Shinra widened his eyes in an alarmed matter before regaining his natural composure, "Oh yes, I almost forgot, over there in that van" He pointed to a somewhat rundown, not too shabby van. "That's Saburo Togusa, the one who just spoke and that's Kyohei Kadota."

I was about to exchange greetings when I was once again rudely interrupted. "It was nice meeting you Spring but we got to go! Bye Spring, Mr. Kishitani!" She had exclaimed before hopping into the van with the three other men I had just met and speeding off at a seemingly full speed. I hadn't even got to speak a word with them due to those little interruptions between them but I guess by their way their personalities seem like I knew I would definitely have another chance to speak with them soon.

"Ah, Spring, those guys seem to like you! They may seem a bit odd but their really not that bad once you get to know them. Oh, and by the way Erika and Walker are obsessed with manga and anime so whenever you're around them they'll mostly be barraging everyone with their supreme anime knowledge" laughed my uncle before moving on to the next thing big thing to see and explain.

While I was looking around for something to amuse me I noticed a handful of people running away from… a tall black man (probably 6'3) handing out sushi flyers….? I sort of sweat dropped a little before asking Shinra why the hell everyone was running away from him like he was a freak.

(A/N I honestly don't know what to call Shinra other than uncle because since Spring is mostly American I don't really want her to be using Japanese terms, so at times Shinra will be addressed as either uncle or Shinra)

"So um…. Why is everyone running away from him?" I asked curiously pointing at the large man handing out flyers, Shinra answered back with a pretty straightforward enough answer. "Well, his name is Simon Brezhnev if anything and he's of Russian decent… if you're wondering why everyone's sort of freaked out by him it's probably because of his slightly over exaggerated accent and his manner of speaking."

"And another thing, if you're wondering why he's handing out sushi flyers he's one of the owners of 'Russian Sushi' I'd introduce you to him but first we should probably finish our tour." Said uncle was already half way down the street when I saw something that was probably one of the most disturbing things in my life.

I literally saw a vending machine getting flung up in the air not too far from here which then emitted a blood curdling scream after that. During that little mess I heard my uncle sigh before rubbing his temples. "That," he explained "Is Shizuo Heiwajima, one of the people you're absolutely not supposed to annoy…. he has super human strength that could send you flying into next week." I nodded vigorously not wanting to know the rest of what this Shizuo could to me… "Also there's another person you should steer clear of, Izaya Orihara."

"He and I are on good levels, but since you're new to Ikebukuro you might want to avoid him he's quite…. unpredictable." That last part of that sentence sort of sent shivers down my spine, unpredictable? Well, considering he was on good terms with my uncle he might not be that bad I considered amongst my mind. Well, then again I really shouldn't be too worried I haven't even met the guy for God's sake. I was once again snapped back to reality by a familiar voice.

"Well, that's that! Anyways we should get going now… this way to my car." Said Shinra in a somewhat annoyingly happy tone. The tone of his voice reminded me of my parents, it made my eyes somewhat blurry but I quickly shrugged it off. It wouldn't be worth it if I cried on my first day at Ikebukuro, heck it wasn't even an hour that I've been here.

During the ride to Shinra's house quickly told me one minor detail he forgot. "Oh by the way… I forgot to tell you I have a roommate. And it's a she by the way, not to mention she has a few… problems…" I gazed at him curiously before asking "What kind of problems?" He responded without answering the question, "Ah…. well you'll see… but I honestly hope you'll like her! She's truly beautiful!"

I looked at him with a 'really? That's your best answer?' face before turning to look out the window.

Yes, little did she know that her uncle's roommate's problem wasn't exactly what she had expected…..

**WOOT! Chapter 1 is up, last chapter was just the prologue hope you like it. This is basically a remake of episode 1 except with my OC and Shinra… sorry but I really couldn't think of anything else…. **** Please read and review…..**


	3. Contradictions

**Chapter 3 is out! Thank you to everyone who reviewed. And also the story is usually either in Springs POV or 3****rd**** person. And, Spring speaks in Japanese but it's broken since she's not very familiar with it. Please read and review **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything **

I've been here for less than two hours and I've already met or become aware of a pair of anime obsessed maniacs and their little group with Kadota and Saburo, a guy whose brawniness and strength could land me in a hospital for a month or possibly even longer.

Not to forget that he's a complete powerhouse that could lift a truck and not break a sweat. Not forgetting the information broker that's apparently is, unpredictable and a bit of psychopath in some perspectives.

Oh! And I almost forgot a teensy little detail... my uncle lives with a headless woman (named Celty Sturlusson by the way) otherwise known as a dullahan. A dullahan is basically an Irish folklore of headless people that have a trusty horse as their companion and usually carry their heads at their shoulders or at least something like that.

Anyways I was honestly hoping for at least a more standard type of greeting or at least a more normal one then what I've…. experienced so far. Well true it wasn't the best kind of welcoming but at least this life wouldn't be dull! I thought while Celty continued or rather typed her story on some phone she got from Shinra. As I was listening attentively I unconsciously placed my palm onto my chin into a sort of 'thinking position' making my brain process what I was reading.

Apparently Shinra and his dad found Celty on a cruise ship while she was looking for her head, which she says is apparently in Tokyo, coincidentally Ikebukuro. And well, Shinra's father wasn't necessarily normal so when he figured out that she was headless he made her a deal, which she accepted. If he was allowed to dissect her, then she was allowed a place to stay, and apparently she has also lived with Shinra for the past twenty years.

Unbelievable in some points, but when you were concerning a headless woman it really didn't matter. Awhile ago when she showed me her headless form under her fox like helmet she typed to me on her phone, 'please don't scream.' And well I didn't, she was still a human being, well not really, more of a fairytale but that wasn't the point.

She was still a living thing, she deserved more than what she's been through, even though I just met her I still think she deserves more than people calling her a monster or freak whenever they rarely see her with her helmet off.

I wanted to say that to her but held it back, I felt as though it might comfort her but with 'monster' and 'freak' in there it seemed like the wrong thing to say. She may not look to fragile but with her headless form it might've been otherwise.

I decided it was time for me to turn in for the night; I didn't even bother to take a shower, to tiring especially at whatever time it was at the moment. Luckily while Celty had been explaining Shinra had already prepared a bed for me. As I said my goodnights I flipped onto my bed changing into my cupcakes and muffins pajamas before falling asleep in bliss.

Sleep never felt so good.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII I

3RD Person

'She's a good kid isn't she? Both cautious and kind didn't even scream when I showed her' Celty typed into her phone as she showed Shinra her text. "Ah, yeah she is, I barely know her but her eyes, those same smiling eyes my brother had….. She's definitely a good person." Shinra replied with full confidence gleaming in his eyes.

"And another thing, that marriage off-" he was halfway done his sentence before Celty had punched him in the gut. "Ah, guess not….. Ah well, goodnight Celty!" 'Good night' Celty typed before staring at his retreating form before returning her attention back to her laptop.

-Setton has entered the chat room-

Kanra: Good evening ^-^

Tanaka: Ah, good evening

Setton: Evening

Kanra: We were just discussing some rumors :)

Kanra: Apparently, Dr Kishitani from Ikebukuro has a niece from America :U

Setton: Ehhh?! Rumors?!

Kanra: Yep, I wonder what she looks like -

Setton: Ah, actually I've already met her, she's 18 and pretty nice...

Setton: I live near Dr. Kishitani so I guess I just bumped into her, apparently her name's Spring, don't know her last name

Kanra: Ehhh?! You're so lucky Setton-San!

Tanaka: I guess I'll turn in for the day, sorry for being so quiet guys

Tanaka: Goodnight

-Tanaka Taro has left the chat room-

Setton: Guess I'll also turn in...

Setton: Night

-Setton has left the chat room-

Kanra: Aye, so I'm the only one left? T-T

Kanra: Interesting... a niece... guess I'll be doing some research! :D

-Kanra has left the chat room-

As 'Kanra' closed his computer with his signature smirk, he laughed to himself in amusement. "A new human to love? Ahahaha! This is going to be so much fun! Fun, fun, fun!" 'Kanra' laughed in a sing song voice his smirk still on his face, while spinning around in his favorite swivel chair.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

I woke up somewhat refreshed as I looked around the room hoping to find a clock, and I did. It was eight in the morning... four hours of sleep? I honestly wanted to go back to sleep but my body was unfortunately being stubborn and I couldn't fall back asleep.

Sighing I got up and went to go find the bathroom that I had memorized while taking a tour of Shinra's house yesterday. Or at least four hours ago, I thought amusingly to myself.

While I took a shower I was thinking about what exactly I was going to do during my time here. I wasn't planning on going to school, and University? I'm planning on going next year; you know when I'm back at home.

While I exited the shower I grabbed some clothes I packed, quick and casual. I was wearing a black tank top that showed off my curves, and some black shorts with a long skirt with a pair of combat boots that made me look like I'm cosplaying Tifa Lockheart from Final Fantasy.

I draped my hair in a towel before heading off into the dining room. I thought I was pretty early considering the time, but apparently Celty was already waiting there for me while Shinra was getting dressed. I blushed in embarrassment for a second before pulling out a chair. 'Spring, you've only been asleep for four hours, shouldn't you be sleeping some more?' Celty typed into her phone, and if she had a head her expression would be that of concerned. I shook my head and answered honestly, "No, honestly I'm a light sleeper, so I don't need much sleep."

'Ah ok, Shinra isn't up yet so let's eat all right?' Celty typed, the black smoke coming out of her neck forming into a sort of a hungry gesture.

I gobbled down all my food as if there was no tomorrow, I honestly didn't realize how hungry I was until now. I let out a very unlady like burp before covering my mouth in embarrassment. Celty shook her head, or I guess more of the nub of her neck. I gazed at the window before standing up and announcing, "I'm going out, I want to explore, could you tell Shinra for me? Thanks." I said while not waiting for her reply, I was already departing for the elevator.

I wasn't even ten steps out before I bumped into someone, again. Was bumping into people a habit for me, or was everything just a coincidence? I apologized as I looked up at the man, he wore a bartenders kind of outfit with some shades, and had a hint of a 'piss me off, you're dead' kind of feeling.

Looking at him, he seemed somewhat familiar, but for some reason I just couldn't put my finger on it. "Hey, be careful," he said with a stern tone. I nodded but before I could I say anything a man came up from behind him. "Hey, Shizuo hurry up!" He had said before glancing at me and turning to face me. "Who are you? A friend of Shizuo?" He asked me with a curious gaze. "Um, no I just bumped into him, I was about to apologize" I stated plainly. Then it hit me, this was Shzuo Heiwajima, one of the people I was told to definitely not piss off. No wonder he had that 'piss me off and you're dead' kind of look.

I glanced over at him and noticed he wasn't paying attention to us anymore; his eyes were mainly fixed on a deathly pale man, with raven black hair, and red as hell eyes, sort of resembling a vampire. If looks could kill, that vampire guy would probably be dead by now. Shizuo looked like a bull in a way to, I thought steam was literally blowing out of his nose, and with his super human strength he could be also part bull. I laughed in the thought before I heard and extremely annoyed yell.

"IZAYAAAAAAA!" I heard Shizuo yell before he picked up a random vending machine and threw it at him. "Awww, is Shizu-chan mad?" He laughed in an amused voice while running away before the machine turned him into a pancake. With a devilish smirk following right after, with Shizuo right on his tail yelling his name every few seconds while throwing a random object at him. Behind me I heard a sigh; it was the man who had been talking to me before the little mess that just happened a few seconds ago.

He looked over to me before rubbing his temples, "The man who just threw the vending machine is Shizuo Heiwajima, but you probably already knew that" he stated lazily. "And that other man is Izaya Orihara an informant broker, and Shizuo's number one enemy. Apparently five minutes after they met each other they tried to kill each other" He said a bit more seriously. "And by the way, my name's Tom Tanaka, Shizuo's my bodyguard."

"Spring Leonwish" I stated before following the fighting duo up ahead, gesturing to Shizuo's employer to follow me. He let out a sigh before catching up to me, obviously defeated. "In most circumstances I'd stop their fighting but when their fights go a little too far, might as well wait until it's over" he said in a laid back tone.

Something told me this was not going to end well. At all.

**Yay! Chapter 3 done! Spring****MIGHT personally meet Izaya, depends on the flow of the story ;) Hoped you liked it, please read and review. Constructive criticism to!**


	4. Maze

**Hope you like chapter 4 :) Someone meets someone in this chapter ;) Sorry if this chapter is shorter than usual**

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything**

"Damn, where in hell did those two go?" I muttered annoyed to both myself and Tom. By the time we reached the place where we had thought they had chased each other. They were already nowhere in sight, and it had been exactly two hours of trying to find them, going nowhere but in circles. "Tch, they must've gone pretty far, no use anymore.

You should probably head back" he said in an equally annoyed tone. Sighing to myself in disappointment I gave him a quick wave before heading back to wherever the hell I was going.

I decided I might as well check the Russian Sushi I've been hearing about, I wasn't really hungry considering I ate two hours ago but might as well try what I can. Remembering the route to the place I could feel eyes on me, watching my every move. I wasn't necessarily a sexy bad ass type but with what I was wearing I guess I could pass as one. Also, I looked more American than Japanese, so I guess foreigners were pretty rare around here, not counting Simon and Celty.

Feeling a bit uncomfortable about my personal space since there were a lot of people staring, mostly men I hurried down the route. Better safe than sorry I guess, especially in Ikebukuro, hell knows what could happen.

Finally reaching my destination I opened the place only to be hounded by the Russian man. "You a customer yes? Please, sit and may I take your order?" Hesitatingly I sat down in the place he showed me and began to look at the menu, only to see that he had placed a tray of sushi on my table. "Ah, that is just extra, maybe I take your order?" He said in that overly exaggerated accent that Shinra had been talking so much about. "Oh, I'll just have some fatty tuna, thanks" I said while handing him the menu.

The large man strolled off looking happy; in about five minutes he came back with my fatty tuna. "Please enjoy, yes?" he told me jollily before walking off. Putting the food into my mouth, my mind drifted off to the incident that happened about seventy two hours ago.

I puked on one of the adjudicators, an adjudicator. I haven't really been thinking about that until now, but then again with what happened in the past couple of days, who would? As I finished digging into my tuna and my extra sushi, (which was delicious by the way) I stood up and went to go pay while putting a good amount of money on the table as a tip.

"Please come again, Sushi good for you!" Simon said to me in a cheerful voice before I exited through the door, planning on going home.

I turned around a corner sharply before hearing a silky, sort of deceiving like voice right behind me. "Hello, you must be Spring chan!" Ignoring the voice I kept waking thinking it was just some perverts looking for a little 'fun' but then again how did they even know my name?

"Hey, you know it's rude to ignore people right?" The voice said again, sighing in defeat I turned around to see that none other than Izaya Orihara was there standing right in front of me, a devilish smirk etched on his face. Just my luck.

"So you're Spring chan! Shinra told me about you! It's nice to finally personally meet you, as you already know I'm Izaya Orihara, I would've properly introduced myself earlier but I had a little mishap with Shizu chan a little while back. And I'm guessing you already know who Shizu chan is" He had said in an annoyingly happy tone.

"Hi" I stated flatly, I really didn't want to be in a conversation with him at the moment. He really did seem unpredictable; I had confirmed my suspicions earlier when he was talking to me in a childish voice. He seemed so immature and yet seemed so clever at the same time; the thought of it pissed me off. Not really wanting to be in this conversation any longer then I had to I made up an excuse of having to go to the washroom. Yeah, I said it, the washroom the worst excuse ever.

I knew Izaya wouldn't buy it but it still was worth a shot. With his smirk growing larger he finally spoke, "Well, I'd love to stay and chat longer but I have something to do, I'll see you later Spring chan!" Staring at his retreating form, that smirk still on his face I began to walk away, at a much slower pace than before. Now I understood why Shizuo hated him so much, he was nothing but trouble.

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Izaya was looking out the window of his apartment before bellowing out, "What an interesting girl! She's piqued my interest and she doesn't seem to be that boring either! But... she is related to Shinra, hahaha! Who would have thought?!"

Izaya laughed in amusement before setting a new piece onto his twisted little chess board. A new pawn has been just added to his little game.

**Chapter 4 is done ;) Spring and Izaya have finally met and Spring has gotten the unwanted attention from none other than Izaya himself **

**:p Constructive criticism! **


	5. What An Ass

**Chapter 5 is out! If you squint there's a little bit of fluff between Spring and Izaya… ;) Thank you to Darth Zannah and alwaysblu who reviewed on my story so far…**

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything but myself….**

By the time I got back to the apartment I was seriously pooped out, I had just gone through two hours of going around in circles just to find two guys with insane parkour skills. Normally since I was a dancer I had good stamina but, Jesus Christ these guys were fit as hell! Sighing I collapsed down onto the couch, neither Shinra nor Celty were home at the moment, feeling extremely exhausted I made myself a bit more comfortable on the soft cushions before slowly falling asleep in utter exhaustion.

I really should have just gone back to sleep instead of being stubborn and staying up.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

_Somewhere else… _

A certain raven haired informant was skillfully researching on his new little human, Spring Leonwish, with his eyes glued practically to the computer. With his unique little smirk on his face and eyes shining with delight. "Heh, so she lived in America with her parents and a dancer who failed at her audition and had the unfortunate luck of living here" he stated absolutely correct in every detail. "Namie, cancel all my appointments today, I'm going on a little trip." He said plainly which was quite rare for Izaya. The secretary responded with a curt nod, obviously reluctant to be here with this psycho.

Before heading out with his trademark coat and binoculars he stopped by his little chess game, moving around random pieces "It's so fun being God…." He smirked before leaving without another word.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

I woke up once again feeling refreshed, it had been exactly five hours when I went back to sleep so it was about mid afternoon. Looking around I noticed that Celty and Shinra still weren't home, deciding to go explore some more, mainly to go shopping I exited through the elevator, hoping to avoid any more trouble today. While I exited the lobby I noticed two very familiar figures, it was those two, what do you call them, an otaku? Wanting to say hi since I wasn't able to properly greet them before, I called them out.

"Erika! Walker! It's nice to see you again!" They stopped abruptly before turning around to see who it was who called them. There expressions softened when they saw who it was. "Spring, how are you? Have you been doing well lately?" They both asked me in a hyperactive kind of way. I really didn't get to know them that much but with what I've seen, they seem pretty hyperactive and strange.

"I've… been good, I've had a lot better but I'm handling it my best" I answered sincerely, it wasn't the best moments I've ever had but I guess it was getting there. Erika answered back with her usually chirpy sort of tone, and Walker just staying strangely silent with his big goofy smile on his face and his cat like slits for eyes. "Well, we'd love to stay and chat but we can't keep Dotachin waiting long! Got to go, see you later!" Before I could ask who Dotachin was they were already long gone, I frowned a bit. They seem nice but was I always going to be rudely interrupted in Ikebukuro? Shrugging that annoyed feeling off my mind, I continued on my little journey for some clothes.

Little did she know that Izaya was watching her every move from above using his ever so treasured binoculars.

After finding a clothes shop, which was apparently 'Victoria's Secret' in Japanese, I ended up buying absolutely nothing. Nothing really seemed to click for my interest. It was times like these that I missed hanging out with my friends and going on those occasional 'shop till you drop' moments. Feeling a little depressed I set out in search of my new target, a place to relax, specifically a park.

As I was walking around I couldn't help but get this shaky feeling that I was being followed, feeling a little bold I went inside a narrow little alley before shouting out, "Come out already whoever you are!" Glancing at a nearby trash can I saw someone step out from the shadows, when I saw who it was my stomach churned and I instantly regretted doing everything that I just did.

It was none other then, you guessed it! Izaya Orihara, he looked at me his smirk not faltering. "Well, if it isn't-"I abruptly cut him off, "Why the hell are you stalking me you freak?!" He answered me with mock surprise in his eyes, "What are you talking about? Old innocent me, stalking a girl? Nonsense!" "Drop the act, it isn't funny now tell me why!" I stated flatly, obviously getting annoyed by his act.

With the mock still deep in his eyes he replied, "Well, I just want to get to know you…" he had said before suddenly pinning me against the wall, hands on either side of my head. "Since I want to get to know you better, maybe this will help?" He asked seductively and before I knew it I kicked him in the gut, it would've been better if I kicked him in the crotch though.

Staggering a little bit he regained both his balance and composure before bursting into a fit of laughter, "Heheheh…. Hahahahaha! You really are interesting!" He managed to spurt out between the laughter. I looked at him completely oblivious to what was going on before he completely stopped laughing and regaining the mock look in his eyes. "Well, it was nice seeing you Spring chan, I got to dash now! See you later!"

I looked at him before having a complete mental breakdown…. How dare he take advantage of me while my guard was down! I thought of probably the worst possible things about him during my fit of rage.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

_Izaya POV_

I grinned in victory as I walked around Ikebukuro, remembering Spring chan's expression, it was priceless! I thought about what I said to her, 'Since I want to get to know you better, maybe this will help?' I said to her while pinning her against the wall, I made sure to ask her seductively just to see her reaction, especially when she kicked me in the gut! That was hilarious! Oh how fun it was to see humans in complete distress!

I can't love humans romantically, I love all humans (excluding Shizu chan) but they're all the same but no, never romantically. I can favor some more than others but either way they were all the same, but it was fun playing with her. I suppose I have a new favorite now! I laughed to myself inwardly before seeing a vending machine getting pelted at my way, dodging the machine I laughed at his timing, always at the right time.

"IZAYA! GET THE HELL OUT OF IKEBUKURO!" Shizu chan yelled at the top of his lungs. "Awwww, are you mad again Shizu chan? I'm just here for a little fun..." I laughed at him mockingly before running away so I wouldn't end up being a human spatula, throwing a couple of switchblades his way.

Humans really are interesting….

**CHAPTER 5 DONE! WOOT I'M SO HAPPY TWO CHAPTERS IN A DAY, I'M SORT OF ON FIRE… HOPE YOU LIKE J**


	6. Obviously Annoyed

**Next chapter done! My failed fluff is in here. :p**

**Now I don't want to sound desperate because I'm not, but please review. I really just want to know what you think, that's all really. But still, thank you to everyone who reviewed though!**

**Disclaimer: Nothing, zilch.**

_'Since I want to get to know you better, maybe this will help?' He had asked me seductively, before pinning me against the wall._

I was currently explaining my predicament to Shinra and Celty, I was wrong about Izaya, him not being that bad? Scratch all ideas of that, he's a total asshole.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

**FLASHBACK**

I had just currently finished my fit and began to mumble about 'killing Izaya the next time I saw him.' It was then that I saw Shizuo, he glanced at me before suddenly stopping, seeing my annoyed expression. "Hey, Spring right? What's your problem?" He asked me curtly, I responded obviously irritated, "Izaya Orihara, that's what happened!" As soon as I said his name Shizuo' expression contorted to that of one full of rage and hatred, a face similar to mine at the moment. "Izaya….? Time to kill that flea!" He rambled a bit before setting off at full speed in a random direction, intent on ending that flea's life.

**END FLASHBACK**

"And that's what happened," Celty shook the nub of her neck while Shinra just sighed. 'Just try and avoid him the best you can, I'm going out now to, Shinra don't put any weird ideas in her head' Celty typed. "I know, Celty can't you trust me for once?" Said uncle was whining, before said headless woman pulled his cheek in annoyance. 'All right, time to for me to leave, bye' she pulled out her horse/motorcycle and headed towards the elevator.

Feeling once again, utterly exhausted I flopped back onto the couch with my uncle sitting beside me. "So… Izaya pissed you off, I see" I retorted back with a "No duh…." He was a bit taken aback by my statement but then plainly stated, "You should probably just rest, cool off some steam… I'll leave you alone for now…"

Staring at the ceiling my mind overwhelmed by ideas of who exactly Izaya Orihara was.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

_Celty POV_

Looking at the smirking information broker I sighed inwardly, 'I hear you met Spring' I typed into my phone, and if I had a head my expression would be that of disappointment and annoyance. "Heheheh, she's pretty interesting…. she isn't as boring as I thought she would be too! More reason for me to enjoy being God even more!" He shouted jollily, mock practically embedded in his eyes.

I looked at him for a moment before typing in my phone, 'Just don't mess with her that much, Okay? That's the reason I'm here with you at the moment.' I typed before riding off, not saying a word of goodbye.

"Oh Celty, don't you worry, I have much bigger plans for her! So, the knight steps out to protect the princess from the God, how predictable! That Spring, something about her just makes me want to tease her over and over again!" Izaya laughed in a sing song voice before going onto his next appointment, a suicidal girl who was going to supposedly 'vanish' with him.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

_Izaya POV_

I just finished my little appointment feeling satisfied that she 'vanished.' But then again, she was just another boring girl. Skipping around happily I saw a familiar figure sitting alone on a park bench. Feeling a little playful I hopped over her, the moment she saw me she was about to jump up and run for it but stopped when I grabbed her wrist. "It's rude to run away from people, and what are you doing so late at night?"

I asked with mock concern all over my face. She retorted back, "Why should I tell you? And besides it's only five o'clock!" Fake pouting at her disgust of me I thought of an idea, "Why don't you eat sushi with me?"

Her face contorted to that of utter disgust and horror, I chuckled at her reaction. Without waiting for her reply I soundly dragged her with me to Russian Sushi, she obviously tried to pull away but gave up when my grip didn't falter. I smirked at my victory.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

_Spring POV_

Oh my fudging hell, how could this get any worse? Izaya just asked me to get sushi with him. Actually no scratch that, the psycho just asked me to get sushi with him. I tried to pull myself out of his grasp but gave up when his grip didn't loosen. The only reason I was out here was because I couldn't go back to sleep for the third time today without getting a massive headache. All I wanted was at least some fresh air, no troubles. And what did I get? More trouble!

I guess it would be pointless arguing since I knew he wouldn't let go of me. And even if I had a chance to run away I knew full well what he could do to me. Sighing in defeat I unfortunately had to comply.

I swear to God I could feel a smirk forming on his lips as he dragged me along.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

_Izaya POV_

When we got to Russian Sushi I thankfully wasn't hounded by Shizu chan, it would have been terrible timing for me considering I have Spring with me, oh they were both so fun to tease! Both Shizu chan and Spring! When we went inside we weren't barraged by Simon, he was probably making a delivery.

I loosened my grip while we were getting seated and she didn't run, I guess she knew what I could do to her, sitting across from her I smiled at her and she just sneered. Smirking to myself, the waiter came over to take our orders, "Two fatty tunas" I said letting myself order for her. She stomped on my foot annoyed before turning to look out the window, the waiter nodded before leaving.

"So-" I was abruptly cut off by her, "Shut up" she straightforwardly said. "Oooh feisty!" I said mockingly, she said nothing obviously trying to keep her frustration in, she was so fun to taunt and make fun of! Wanting to tease her just a bit more, I showed her some of my 'physical affection.'

Leaning in I began to caress her cheek, she looked up at me in an alarmed matter before trying to pry off my hand. We were in a corner sort of seat so no one could really see us; I smirked at her helpless form still trying to pry my hand off. "Off. Now." She snapped, before trying to intimidate me by glaring daggers at me. I didn't falter; I continued to caress her cheek while she tried to pry it off and vice versa, until the waiter came with our food.

My hand left her cheek while her hand left my arm, it was kind of sad though, her face is really soft. Again, I can't love humans, but I can show them 'affection' I suppose, it was all fun in games wasn't it? We ate in silence not counting my occasional small talk starters and her usual telling me to shut up. I smirked at her stubbornness. As we finished eating I went to pay the bill while she let out her not unnoticed sigh of relief. I guess I should be a little nice right?

Even if she is a pawn in my little game.

After paying the bill I went back to our table, she sighed a bit before getting up. She was about to leave without a word when I pulled her into a hug, which shocked her and made her blush a bit. I pouted a bit as I said, "Awww, so I don't get a word of thanks?" She mumbled and hesitated for a bit before barely whispering a 'thank you.'

"Now get the hell of me" she said before once again trying to pry me off of her, I chuckled a bit before planting a light kiss on her cheek and letting her go before the incoming slap reached my face. Her eyes were wide and her expression was completely filled with rage. Satisfied in my number of victories today I waved her a goodbye before leaving her standing there, completely livid.

I heard her mumble an 'asshole' as I reached the door.

**Ack, Izaya's really done it now hasn't he? Poor Spring, she's furious…. c:**

**Hope you like! ;D**


	7. Chatroom Meetings

**New chapter out! Anyways, I seriously think Spring is a Mary Sue, I didn't think I portrayed her as a perfect kind of girl, but I guess not… but I won't let that discourage me! I guess I'll try a bit harder to make her non Mary- Sueish….. Oh, and this chapter is more of a chatroom type of chapter…**

**Also this is probably like a year before the original timeline... so Mikado and Anri won't be appearing, maybe Kida but yeah. **

**SPOILER***

**This is also during when 'Tanaka' created the Dollars**

**Disclaimer: Don't own a thing**

-Kanra has entered the chatroom-

Kanra: Hello!

Kanra: Ah… no one's here yet? T-T

-Setton has entered the chatroom-

Kanra:Hello!

Setton: Hey

Setton: Are we the only ones here?

Kanra: Yep! :V

Kanra: Anyways, did you hear the new rumors?

Setton: Rumors?

Kanra: Yeah, there are more girls committing suicide :'(

Setton: Oh…

Kanra: Sad right? Wonder what makes them do it...

Kanra: Guess it'll remain a mystery, huh?

Setton: Maybe…

'Kanra' had his trademark smirk on his face, a lot more cunning than usual. He was the reason that all those girls were committing suicide, but he would never admit that. Humans are easily able to be put in distress and worry, that's why 'Kanra' would never tire of them.

They were always so skeptical whenever they were about to jump, meaning they really didn't want to die. A typical reaction, but it was always fun to see them in distress every time. Laughing that typical psychotic laugh he returned his attention back to his computer screen.

Kanra: Oh! Did you see that Spring girl again?

Setton: Yep, she's in a bad mood though

'Kanra' fully knew he was the reason that Spring was completely livid.

Kanra: Oh, why?

Setton: Well, a certain information broker was pissing her off…

Kanra: Oooh thats got to suck, and can I ask you something?

Setton: Sure

Kanra: What do you think a dullahan is?

'Setton' stopped typing in a shocked sort of gesture before regaining her composure, continuing to type on her laptop.

Setton: Uh…. Why exactly are you asking?

Kanra: Oh, you know me! I like talking about the latest rumors and all those myths and all ;D

Setton: Oh right

Kanra: Yeah! Don't be a dummy Setton san! Now could you please answer my question?

Setton: Yeah, ok

Setton: Well, I guess a dullahan is basically a folklore of a headless person riding a headless horse, with their heads at their sides

Setton: You know like those rumors of the headless rider?

Kanra: Correct! (^-^)

Setton: Eh?! Why'd you ask me if you already knew?

Kanra: I was just asking your opinion, no need to get mad T-T

Setton: Ah sorry, just wondering

Kanra: Well I forgive you! :D

Setton: Thanks

Setton: I have some things to do now, guess I'll log off now

Setton: Bye

-Setton has left the chatroom-

Kanra: Booo…

Kanra: I'm the only one left? :U

Kanra: Ah well….

Kanra: Bye everyone!

-Kanra has left the chatroom-

**Chapter whatever number is done! Hope you like :) Read and review!**


	8. New Faces

**New chapter! And last chapters fluff was probably the last of it for awhile; I just wanted Spring and Izaya to at least get acquainted with each other. I want to build the plot, not rush it… and a new character is introduced to! And thank you to Darth Zannah for your review! **

**And yes, Izaya is an ass. And thank you to everyone else who reviewed, favorited, and followed! I'm feeling much better about the whole Mary Sue thing now. Special thanks to goatgoon, one of my best friends in real life. Love you Mr. Goat xD **

**Disclaimer: You know the drill**

_Spring POV_

I've been here for about a month, basically everyday is a remake of the same thing. I run into Izaya, who pisses me off constantly, than after I'm done raging at him I then collide with Shizuo. He usually asks me what's wrong and once he hears me exclaim the name, "Izaya!" He goes into a fuming version of himself before running off to find him. Even though this is completely of topic, I guess it's safe to say that Shizuo doesn't hate me!

Not counting my sushi encounter with Izaya (also known as the psycho) that happened about a month ago everything was pretty much déjà vu. It was the usual stressed out flow for me for the past four weeks that I've been here. Well until today, I guess you could say a miracle of happiness just happened to me.

But I suppose that little miracle won't really last long, with what Ikebukuro has to offer.

**FLASHBACK**

I was sort of frolicking along the streets of the ever so crowded Ikebukuro before a certain figure stealthily went up beside me. Shit the psychos here, I thought to myself, letting a small groan escape my mouth. Unfortunately it turns out I was speaking my thoughts out loud instead of in my head. Not necessarily reacting, I gave him a quick glance; he was just smirking in delight and glee.

"So that's my nickname now? I like it! Anyways, I'd love to stay and chat with you but I'm afraid I must be going now! Later!" Izaya exclaimed in his usual chirpy tone.

Feh, chirpy tone my ass, I thought smugly thankfully not speaking aloud this time. Not bothering to say a goodbye I watched his stealthy form for a moment before walking off. It was at that moment that I bumped into someone for like, the umpteenth time for this past month. It really was a habit of mine; I figured that out after a week's worth of bumping into people. Face palming mentally I did my usual routine, apologize then walk away.

It wasn't until I looked up at his face that I inhaled a sharp gasp, eyes widening larger than usual. The person I looked up at had an equally shocked face as mine, the person had bright orange hair and brown eyes that clashed terribly with his hair. I didn't really want to over react over something like this but I just couldn't bottle up the excitement that was in my chest.

"Ran! What're you doing here in Ikebukuro? It's been awhile hasn't it…?" I barraged him with a million questions; earning a few stares from random bystanders. He looked a little uncomfortable with all the people staring, noticing this I coughed awkwardly before patting him on the shoulder. "So, um how's life?" I asked even more awkwardly.

He thought about it for a moment before hastily answering back. "Not bad, not bad at all." I frowned slightly, his life at the moment was the complete opposite of mine, my life was pretty much hell at the moment. There were a few things that weren't so bad but really all in all it's basically hell. And before I forget this is Ran Leinas, my childhood friend from kindergarten to high school. He has a cool, calm and collected vibe coming off from him, while I have a more flared up version of his personality. I guess we just balance each other out.

Going back to my first question I asked him in a somewhat ticked off tone, "So, again what're you doing in Ikebukuro? I'm pretty sure you know why I'm here though." Thinking about that incident I frowned again, but with a little more depth this time. "Well, its spring break back at home, so I thought, hey why not visit Spring? And that pretty much leads as to why I'm here" Ran stated looking somewhat embarrassed.

I took his hand in mine, my small hand fitting perfectly in his, "C'mon, I'll show you around!" Following me contentedly he nodded his head slightly at my announcement. Having him here was like adding a drop of color back into my life.

**END FLASHBACK**

I just finished my little tour, and now was showing him the way to his hotel which conveniently, was just two blocks away from my uncle's apartment. Reaching his hotel I smiled contentedly while giving him a heartwarming farewell hug and a quick goodbye before heading back to the apartment. And of course my peace just had to be ruined by the psycho/bastard.

Him and his terrible timing.

He gave me a quick wave before catching up to me, "So Spring chan, who was that guy~? He asked me in his usual sing song voice. Sighing I retorted back, "Is that any of your business? And were you stalking me, again?" He smirked before proudly answering back, "Of course I wasn't and for your information it is, now tell me~!"

"No" I said with a straight and stern tone, hoping for him to back off.

"Yes!"

"No"

"Yes!"

"Gah! God damn it, when do you give up?" I demanded obviously getting frustrated by his persistence.

"Never~ now tell me!" He answered back with a smirk plastered on his face. Sighing I turned to him, "He. Is. My. Childhood. Friend" I stated, stopping every word to see if he would react since I was pretty much comparing him to a two year old. Delight and amusement practically flowed through his body, "I knew you would tell me! Now I have a little appointment to attend to, see you later~!"

He was gone in the blink of an eye, seriously, he was nothing but trouble.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

_Izaya POV_

"Congratulations to our eternal farewell to this world!" I was currently on top of a building that was large enough to kill anyone if they fell. Not to forget that I was also currently with a girl who wanted to 'vanish' from this world with me, of course I had no intention of doing so.

"I'm so glad, that you're the one to disappear with me, Nakura san" The ever so stupid yet amusing girl said. "Mmm, especially with what happened with both of our families, we really should just disappear from the world" I said, fake comfortingly of course. "Hey, one more thing can I ask you something?" I said in a silky voice, filled with deceit.

"Fire away, nothing left for me anyways" The girl responded.

"Ah, well do you believe in an afterlife?"

"You mean heaven, for when I die? Yeah, I guess"

"Heh, I knew it, you shouldn't even be thinking of an afterlife when you're about to die, a belief of an afterlife is a right for those living" I explained coolly.

"You shouldn't even be thinking of an afterlife when you're about to die, it's really just a selfish way of clinging to life, meaning that you really don't want to die" I said with a mocking grin fixed on my face.

"N-Nakura san, do you e-even i-intend on dying?" The girl stuttered through her words.

"Of course not" I answered back.

At that moment the girl brushed past me and jumped off the building, just like that. I heard a bone crushing splat after that. A psychotic grin crept up my face before I laughed out in maniacal glee. "Ahahahahahahahah! Humans! I love humans! Love!" My laughter continued for awhile before it slowly began to die down.

I guess I really was living up to Spring chans nickname for me.

**Eh, I didn't really like this chapter; at least a new character is introduced! I didn't explain too much about him though because that'll probably be saved for later chapters….. Read and review!**


	9. Self Esteem?

**Hello! I'm very sorry for not updating sooner, I finished this chapter awhile ago but I've been too lazy to post it… *Bows in regret* AND just so you know I was too lazy at that time to so pretty much every character I make speaks Japanese, regardless of nationality. So it's just natural for them I was also way too lazy since Spring would have to translate a lot of crap for Ran. ALSO in the last chapter during the tour between Spring and Ran, Ran basically knows that Celty is a dullahan, pretty much a remake of chapter 2 but shorter…. Now I'll shut up…. **

**Disclaimer: NOTHING AT ALL**

_Spring POV_

I bounced up and down in delight with a buoyant expression on my face as I strolled into the apartment. Only Shinra was home at the moment and I really didn't care if he was giving me a strange look and making a sort of bizarre gesture at me. Coughing to lessen the awkwardness Shinra asked, "So why the cheery attitude? Something happen?" He asked me curiously.

Nodding in delight which signaled that something did happen I quickly responded to his question. "Mhmm! One of my close friends back in America is visiting Ikebukuro!" Looking at me with content in his eyes he gave me a rare wink before saying, "That's great! You look like you'll have a much better time from now on! Oh, and if you're looking for my beloved Celty she's on her rounds, should be back in awhile!" Shinra squealed in delight at the mention of his headless lover's name.

Sighing at his obsession of Celty I gave him a quick wave and a goodnight before heading off to my room. Closing the door shut I hopped over to my desk, intending to write my parent's a letter. I haven't really had the time to write my parent's any letters and they haven't sent me any letters yet either.

Starting from my first sentence I began writing about what exactly I've been experiencing for this past month, starting from complete anime obsessed fans to a complete brawn that could lift a truck, no problem.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

_Ran POV_

Right now I was currently sitting on my hotel bed thinking about what to do in Ikebukuro for the next week that I was going to be here. While my brain was thinking of all these ideas I thought of something that really stuck in my mind. I could ask Spring if she could dance for me, we could find some rooftop and I'd play some random music while she danced.

We used to do this all the time back in America, I know about her current state but what she really needs is a chance to redeem both her and her pride. Knowing her she would probably agree albeit reluctantly, she really was stubborn. But then again, that was one of the things I loved about her. Yep, I would definitely take her out dancing first thing, mentally remembering the route to her place I sank into my bed. I wore my usual sleeping wear, a blue tank with some slacks. I wasn't really that handsome if you ask me, I guess I was just your average kind of guy, nothing more and nothing less.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

_Time Lapse, Spring POV_

"Aye, so what am I dancing to?" I was now standing on some building roof with Ran, Celty, Shizuo, and Shinra. Ran pretty much had this idea of wanting me to redeem myself, it was only supposed to be me and Ran though. Don't ask me on how the other three came into this. "Well why not, For You I Will by Drehz?" Ran asked me with a genuine smile on his face. I nodded in agreement, he then pressed play on his iPod and the song began.

I danced gracefully, adding a couple of pirouettes every so often. Looking at the group of four I saw nods of approval and contentedness. A bit weird for Shizuo if you didn't really know him but I guess he was pretty soft, not counting his abnormal strength.

This kind of reminded me of the incident but this time it was different, I felt more relaxed I guess. Oh, what different reactions other people can give you. As the song was nearing the last beat I did an aerial into my splits.

Feeling completely refreshed and relieved I gave Ran a heartwarming hug of gratefulness before the other three burst into a melody of cheers, not counting Celty of course, she just clapped like a maniac. "Now what'd I tell ya?" Ran questioned me obviously happy for my success, I didn't know why they were cheering so hard though, was I really that good? I know I'm good enough otherwise I wouldn't be able to do all that I did just now. But considering the incident it really lowered my self esteem, I guess there cheers really helped boost my confidence.

_End Time Lapse_

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

_Spring POV_

Sitting on a park bench I was going over on how refreshed I was, dancing like that really helped, like a huge weight had been lifted off my chest. I really had to thank Ran for that, for this lunch I was definitely going to treat him at Russian Sushi. And of course always right on cue, the psychotic bastard appeared to ruin my peace. Sneering at him, I curtly asked, "What do you want psycho? If it's another sushi date forget it, sides it isn't even lunch yet."

Putting a hand over his heart in mock hurt he replied, "Ouch that hurt, don't you agree Spring chan? And that isn't why I came here today; all I wanted to say was congratulations on your little dance routine~." Looking at him with surprise embedded in my eyes I asked him, "What the hell, when did you see?!"

Tapping me on the shoulder he replied with his trademark smirk on his face, much more deceiving and cunning than usual. "Isn't it obvious that I was watching you? There aren't any other ways for me to know since I know Shizu chan and the rest will most likely not tell me."

Getting used to his sort of stalking/pedophile attempts I just sighed at what I like to call his idiocy. "Eh, well I guess I should at least act civil, so thanks I guess," I said with a hint of sarcasm in my voice. Izaya glanced a bit to his left before jumping away just before a light post got smashed to the ground. "Heh, see you later Spring chan~!" He laughed in a sing song voice before running away from the enraged blonde that wasn't too far from here.

"Hey, don't run away you God damn flea!" Was all I heard before loud explosions came bursting out from practically everywhere.

I swear to God were these guys even human?

**Hooray! Hoped you like it…. Spring really performed for us this time…. Also, I'm on a bit of a writer's block, which is bad considering how early in the story it is… T-T. I can't really think of anything for the next chapter… Idea's welcome! Oh and just a quick side note, I toned down Izaya' personality a bit because he seems…a bit to insane… Read and review! **


	10. Letter To Parents

**Just to make things clear this is AU so Namie is already Izaya's secretary, etc… I should've clarified that in the beginning but I made this without a straight plot so I'll just go with the flow. Anyways, we've hit the 30 review mark so I felt like updating! I have finals so I'm super busy studying (going to grade 8, it's good to be young) and another thing! Sorry if I change POV too much, and thanks to everyone who gave me ideas! Especially Moo-Ology and OneSpark399! I'm still a little stuck on my idea boat but I'll get there!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything**

_Dear Mom and Dad,_

_I'm sorry for not writing sooner but it's been pretty hectic in Ikebukuro but I guess I've been managing! Hahaha…. Ah, anyways I've met a lot of strange people during my time here, it's sort of weird to explain, but maybe I'll just go a bit more into depth with that some other time. Oh, and don't worry too much about me, uncle Shinra is taking really good care of me! I see the resemblance between him and you dad. Like literally, I see the resemblance… although he's a lot weirder then you'll probably ever be. Hahaha love you dad. _

_I know I said I would save this for later but there's this guy that really bugs me, like a lot. To give a brief explanation of him he's basically an information broker that's kind of a stalker. Have a few screws loose if you ask me. Jeez, that lifted a bit off my chest; letters do help you when you want to express yourself huh? Now that I think of it how're your jobs going at the moment, all's going well I presume? Ah, I hate using big words like that…. whatever. Before I end this letter I want to tell you one more thing, Ran came to visit! Pretty crazy huh? Especially ever since the incident… ever since that all I really want him to be is happy; he has gone through a lot. He even played a few strings to make me happy, when it should really be the other way around._

_I feel like I'm just going on and on now, I'll shut up now. I promise I'll write more letters though! Love you guys a bunch!_

_Love your amazing daughter,_

_Spring_

**My story chapter number is now in the two digits! YAY! Short chapter though. This was pretty much a reference to chapter 9 where our beloved heroine wrote a letter to her parents. A bit juicy since Ran had some kind of 'incident'… I kind of have a solid idea for the next chapter though. It'll be awhile when I'm going to update again, stupid finals! And I can't believe I have over thirty reviews! My story isn't that good. Thanks though, ideas still welcome! **

**Here's a quick authors note, if you read the series, ****_Clockwork Angel _****I suggest you continue reading, Cassandra Clare is a genius! Also you should read her other series, ****_The Mortal Instruments,_**** really well written to!**


	11. NOTENot a Chapter

**Hey everyone! I'm back from my little break. I would've updated earlier but I was in Disneyland, I got to dance in the parade and perform a few dances, super fun! Anyway I don't really know what to do with, "Just Because" I had this awesome idea at first but thinking about it, it just seems... to unrealistic for me. I'll continue it eventually, I promise OneSpark399! C: Oh, and I'll be updating "Unfortunately For You" in a few days. Bye everyone~ NightPerson out.**


	12. Letter to Daughter

**Hey guys I'm back! I feel extremely happy since I got some really good reviews C: I'm very sorry since this is a really short chapter. The fact that I'm posting this at 1 in the morning and that I'm listening to the Power Rangers Mystic Force Opening on replay... Well... Yeah. Oh but I promise next chapter will be much more interesting. Also... Should I make a Kuroshitsuji fanfiction? I'm thinking of making one. Just wanna know what you guys think. C:**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Absolutely nothing.**

I let a pleased grin escape my mouth as I looked down at the piece of paper I was currently holding. Heh, leave it to my parents to send me a return letter in under forty-eight hours from the other side of the world.

_Dear Spring,_

_Sorry we haven't been able write any sooner, we made sure this letter got mailed to Japan as fast as we could! Well you seem to be fitting in nicely in Ikebukuro! Oh and by the way dear... These people who you're meeting in Ikebukuro... That sounds so exciting! All me and your dad are doing are having coffee breaks! Oh yes, and Ran is in Ikebukuro to? Tell him we said Hi! Anyways we hope you're staying strong! Well, Ta ta~_

_All me and your dad are doing are having coffee breaks! Nice one mom._ Was all I could think of while I was reading that.

**Well... This is EXTREMELY SHORT. I am very sorry...**


	13. Consequences

Hey** everyone! New chapter! I would've updated a lot sooner but I was ay my sisters house helping around. Then I had my gymnastics classes. -sigh- I have a busy life.. Oh and as for my Kuroshitsuji fic.. I'm working on the ideas, I'm thinking Ciel xOc? :P**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Durarara**

"FIRE!" Fire was cackling throughout my house, wisps of smoke engulfing everything in its path. Sirens were blaring outside my house, the nearby stench of the gas burning my nostrils. I could hear the calls of others echoing through the house calling my name. With the fire burning my eyes and with the lack of oxygen I was gasping for air. As I made my way down the stairs I could practically feel my lungs shrivelling with the gas invading my air supply. In the distance I could see a figure approaching me, hands cupped around their fa

ce, "Ran... thank God... you're okay!" was all I heard before I blacked out in the midst of things.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Regaining my consciousness my eyes began to slowly flutter open, observing my surroundings I realized I was in the hospital. But I was just at home... Wait! There was a fire and then... I blacked out. "Ah you're awake, I'm the nurse that will be taking care of you for awhile." said a feminine voice, disrupting my thoughts. Looking up at the nurse with lots of questions on my mind I opened my mouth to speak, "Where's my mom? What... happened to our house?! Does any of us have any huge injuries?" Hesitating for a moment the nurse looked down for a bit before speaking, "Um... I'm very sorry but... your mother is dead, killed by the lack of oxygen, she was the one who carried you out of the house when you were unconscious. She died a few minutes later..."

My eyes widened in shock, my mom, dead?! This couldn't be happening... I couldn't be left alone, dad had already left us. "But... she would've given birth soon! She had so much to live for! I would have been an older brother!" "I am very sorry; I have my condolences towards you." Tears were forming in my eyes, the salty taste reaching my mouth. I couldn't bear the thought of being alone...

"Ugh!" Falling off my bed with an ever so graceful thud, I groaned holding my head. "It was just a dream, jeez... that happened so long ago" But... this was no time to reminiscence about my past; I was here in Ikebukuro with Spring, one of my best friends. So of course there was no time to mope about things like these. Giving a light chuckle I climbed back into bed hoping to have no more disruptions in my sleep.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

-Tanaka Taro has entered the chatroom-

Tanaka: Hey everybody!

Setton: Hey

Kanra: Hello~ (^-^)

Setton: So Kanra-san are the rumors true? About the Masked Murderer?

Tanaka: Rumors?

Kanra: Ah, yeah! You don't know about them do you Tanaka-san~ They call him the Masked Murderer because apparently everytime he kills... he wears masks and they're different masks each time. Creepy right? 0^0

Tanaka: How many victims so far?

Kanra: 20 people. T^T Quite scary, ne~?

Setton: So the rumors are true.

Kanra: Oh oh oh! Setton-san have you heard anything lately from Dr. Kishitani's niece?

Setton: A few yes, her friend from America came to visit

Tanaka: Wow, all the way from America Setton-san?

Setton: Yup

Kanra: Pretty unbelievable huh? ^-^ He must have payed a lot 0-0

Kanra: Oh! It's on the news right now... another victim from the Masked Murderder...

Setton: What?!

Tanaka: Really?!

Setton: It was a student from Raira Academy...

Tanaka: Who!?

Setton: Hikaru Ishin, age 17...

Tanaka: Oh...

Kanra: Quite sad, ne~?

Setton: Yeah, Ikebukuro is even more dangerous with the gang war between the Yellow Scarves and the Blue Squares, those guys are everywhere

Kanra: Yeah! And you know apparently the Yellow Scarves leader is a middle school student. 0w0

Setton: Eh? Really?

Tanaka: Really?

Kanra: Yes!~ Who would've thought

Tanaka: I have some things I need to do. I'm going to go now. Bye

Kanra: Bye byes~!

Setton: Bye

-Tanaka Taro has left the chatroom-

Kanra: Setton-san! So any idea on who this Masked Murderer is? o3o

Setton: Eh? Well I'm pretty sure he or she isn't human and if it is, it's definitely not normal.

Kanra: My thoughts exactly! :D

Setton: I guess so

Setton: I'm going to be turning in for the night

Setton: See you, Kanra-san

Kanra: Bye bye~! ^-^

-Setton has left the chatroom-

Kanra: Hmph hmph! I'm the last one left again.

Kanra: Oh well. Oh! Maybe I'll go have some fun tomorrow~

Kanra: Maybe I'll even go bug Spring-chan~

Kanra: Night everyone! ^-^

-Kanra has left the chatroom-

Spring POV

"Hmm... what should I tomorrow? Maybe I'll go find a park... or maybe a dance school. I can ask them if their studio is an open for all studio. Actually, this is a really great idea! As long as I don't bump into him... It's settled then! Well, I'm pretty tired... time to go to sleep for the day."

**Woo hoo! This chapter is done! Hope you like :)**


	14. Note!

**Hey guys, I'm really sorry to those of you are reading this but I am discontinuing, Unfortunately For You. The reason? There was a flood around where I live a few days ago and my laptop got destroyed, it had ALL my files. I'm currently working on my mom's computer. I had actually completed Unfortunately For You, the finished thing was about… 30k? I basically lost all my motivation after this. **

**I had a really fun time writing this, this was actually my first time writing a story, ever! The Language Arts program at my school sucks so we don't learn all that grammar and stuff thoroughly enough so it was a pretty wild ride. I didn't expect this story to get any favourites or followers, so thank you guys for all your support! **

**I'm really getting into writing now so I'm planning on writing a lot more in the future; I think I'm improving quite a bit! Once again thank you guys for all of your support, I'll see you all some other time!**


End file.
